kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Anima
''Kingdom Hearts Anima ''is an upcoming fanon story that will be published by TeeAiDee. The story will focus on the original character Musashi Miyamoto, and his travels through numerous different anime worlds in a quest to find the source of a surge of Darkness and Heartless. Plot Setting The various worlds that Musashi visits will be from popular Anime shows. Some of Musashi's quests will take place in Space, as several different Anime storylines mostly take place in Space. Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts Anima ''involves Musashi Miyamoto, a teenager living with his family in a temple. The story begins with Musashi's everyday life interrupted by the unexpected appearance of the Heartless, who destroy Musashi's world. The experience gives Musashi both his Keyblade and a Star Shard, which he uses to travel the worlds. Musashi soon learns about the existance of more worlds, and traverses through them to find the source of the Heartless outpouring, and prevent anymore worlds from being destroyed by the darkness. Themes Because there is no actual villain commanding the darkness, Musashi's primary opponent will be his own emotions, and the dark temptations that everyone feels. As a result, a majority of the story will feature Musashi struggling with his own inner darkness, and the various dark emotions and temptations he feels through everyday life. TeeAiDee will be trying to dive into graphic detail every dark emotion a person can feel, and how they can affect the person experiencing these feelings, as well as how it can affect the people around them. The overall theme is how your emotions can be your own worst enemy. Characters Because Musashi Miyamoto will be alone throughout his travels, and because the antagonist of the story will be the darkness of Musashi's emotions, the main cast will comprise of extensions of Musashi that are given form, such as his Conscience, the Spirit of his Keyblade, and his Temptation. Musashi Miyamoto The main protagonist of ''Kingdom Hearts Anima, ''Musashi is the wielder of the Keyblade, and the protector of the Worlds. He is called the Key of Destiny by Kagi Ha, the only one capable of stopping the outpouring of Heartless and Darkness and saving the Light. Because of this power and responsibility, Musashi has taken it upon himself to traverse the worlds and fight the Heartless wherever it is, until he finds the source of Darkness, and stops it. Though Musashi's main weapon is his Keyblade, he will learn various different techniques and fighting styles from his travels throughout the worlds that closely mimic the abilites of the people he meets. Though his name and background are directly based off of the real life ronin Musashi Miyamoto, his appearance and personality will be unique. Musashi regularly tries to maintain a sense of calm and responsibility, but throughout the story his dark desires will surface and constantly tempt him. The viewers will be given both an outside look to his personality and an inside look, seeing the contradicitons that both personalities have, and how they affect both Musashi himself and the people around him. Kagi Ha This character acts as both the Spirit of Musashi's Keyblade, and a guide to Musashi himself. Though the character does not have either an appearance or a voice early in the story, hints of his presence are dropped throughout the story, mainly by the character Ryoshin. Later in the story, he makes a physical appearance within Musashi's Dive to the Heart, and from then on acts as both a teacher and guide to Musashi. Kagi Ha's physical appearance consists of Musashi's Keyblade Armor, but without any of its later enhancements. His voice is a synchronization of both Musashi's father and uncle, who acted as Musashi's teachers before he gained his Keyblade. Ryoshin The conscience of Musashi, Ryoshin's physical appearance and voice are exactly the same as Musashi's, except his tone is one of a constant calm, and he consistently speaks of what is the reasonable and right thing to do. Ryoshin acts as the voice of reason to Musashi, constantly trying to steer Musashi in the right direction. He serves as the opposite to Yuwaku. Yuwaku The temptation of Musashi, Yuwaku takes on the appearance of a beautiful dark haired and dark attired woman, but with a sweet voice. Her appearance and voice are made solely to serve as a temptation to Musashi, and make him more inclined to listen to her. Throughout the story, Yuwaku constantly tries to get Musashi to stray from what he should do, and instead do what he wants to do. She serves as the opposite to Ryoshin.